bullyscholarshipeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Good cruise dates
Best *'Date': July 2-9 *'Departure': Fort Lauderdale, FL *'Itinerary': Labadee, Jamaica, Cozumel *'Price': $898 from stateroom *'Cruiseline': Royal Caribbean In addition to selection of detail and figurative language, tone serves to establish Estrella's intrigued and persistent character. The opening line is Estrella wondering, "So what is this?" already setting up the perplexed, curious tone. She describes the tools as "jumbled steel," "things with handles," and "funny-shaped objects." The tone provides early insight into Estrella nature, one of which she is constantly asking questions and describes such things in a rather facile manner because those questions were never answered. The tone quickly shifts to being intense with passionate rage. Estrella "slammed the lid close," "silent with rage," and "hated when things were kept from him." "Rage," "slammed," and "hated" are all diction with a harsh connotation to manifest that how upset Estrella was to not have knowledge in something—so upset she believes that answers are deliberately being kept from her. Her rage contributes to persistence in her journey to finding the answers. The flashbacks detail Estrella's experiences with her teachers in school and delivers a candid and brusque tone. Estrella would demand her teachers to answer her ("So tell me") and accuses them of "never giving her the information she wanted." She does comes off as being candid and brusque, however one may argue that this was warranted. The teachers did in fact lack interest in answering Estrella, instead focusing on inspecting her head for lice and scrubbing her fingers with a toothbrush. Suspecting that Estrella would be gone by the time the pisca was over, they did not care to teach Estrella anything, including proper etiquette, hence her tone and attitude. Nonetheless, Estrella demanding answers from teachers and accusing them of withholding answers supports Estrella's intellectually inquisitive characterization. Perfecto Flores' entrance sets up another tone shift, one that concludes in being delightful and triumphant. He instructs to her the job of each tool and tells Estrella their names. Estrella was delighted to have at last learned this, recognizing the "power of function" and "weighing the significance it awarded her." This was a victory for her, proving those who did not believe in her wrong. The satisfaction of learning convinced her to continue in her pursuit of knowledge towards bigger things like learning to read and write. *'Date': July 9-16 *'Departure': Fort Lauderdale, FL *'Itinerary': Labadee, St. Marten, San Juan *'Price': $1019 from stateroom *'Cruiseline': Royal Caribbean *'Date': July 8-15 *'Departure': Fort Lauderdale, FL *'Itinerary': Labadee, Jamaica, Cozumel *'Price': $1066 from stateroom *'Cruiseline': Royal Caribbean *'Date': July 6-10 *'Departure': Fort Lauderdale, FL *'Itinerary': Half Moon Cay, Nassau *'Price': $409 from stateroom *'Cruiseline': Carnival *'Date': July 10-15 *'Departure': Fort Lauderdale, FL *'Itinerary': Georgetown, Ocho Rios *'Price': $589 from stateroom *'Cruiseline': Carnival *'Date': July 2-8 *'Departure': Fort Lauderdale, FL *'Itinerary': Dominican Republic, Grand Turk Island, Half Moon Cay, Nassau *'Price': $719 from stateroom *'Cruiseline': Carnival *'Date': July 8-16 *'Departure': Fort Lauderdale, FL *'Itinerary': Dominican Republic, Grand Turk Island, Half Moon Cay, Nassau *'Price': $719 from stateroom *'Cruiseline': Carnival *'Date': July 6-10 *'Departure': Jacksonville, FL *'Itinerary': Freeport, Nassau *'Price': $449 from stateroom *'Cruiseline': Carnival *'Date': July 10-15 *'Departure': Jacksonville, FL *'Itinerary': Half Moon Cay, Nassau *'Price': $509 from stateroom *'Cruiseline': Carnival *'Date': July 7-10 *'Departure': Miami, FL *'Itinerary': Nassau *'Price': $309 from stateroom *'Cruiseline': Carnival *'Date': July 3-7 *'Departure': Miami, FL *'Itinerary': Cozumel, Key West *'Price': $394 from stateroom *'Cruiseline': Carnival *'Date': July 2-9 *'Departure': Miami, FL *'Itinerary': Key West, Costa Maya, Cozumel, Georgetown *'Price': $799 from stateroom *'Cruiseline': Celebrity *'Date': July 8-15 *'Departure': Miami, FL *'Itinerary': Honduras, Belize, Costa Maya, Cozumel *'Price': $1209 from stateroom *'Cruiseline': Norwegian *'Date': July 9-15 *'Departure': Miami, FL *'Itinerary': Ocho Rios, Georgetown, Cozumel *'Price': $819 from stateroom *'Cruiseline': Carnival *'Date': July 25-30 *'Length': 5 days *'Departure': Jacksonville, FL *'Itinerary': Half Moon Cay, Nassau *'Price': $449 from stateroom *'Date': July 30-Aug 4 *'Length': 5 days *'Departure': Fort Lauderdale, FL *'Itinerary': Grand Turk, Half Moon Cay, Nassau *'Price': $549 from stateroom *'Date': July 30-Aug 4 *'Length': 5 days *'Departure': Galveston, TX *'Itinerary': Cozumel, Progreso *'Price': $589 from stateroom *'Date': July 30-Aug 4 *'Length': 5 days *'Departure': Galveston, TX *'Itinerary': Cozumel, Progreso *'Price': $589 from stateroom *'Date': July 30-Aug 4 *'Length': 5 days *'Departure': Jacksonville, FL *'Itinerary': Half Moon Cay, Nassau *'Price': $449 from stateroom